scifi_weaponsfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation Type 1 Phaser
A Type-1 Phaser is the smallest, most basic weapon carried by Starfleet and other Federation personnel. Type 1 phasers are typically carried when it would be inappropriate to carry a larger weapon, such as on diplomatic missions, or "undercover" work. The type 1 has eight adjustable settings, ranging from stun to heat through disruption to disintegration. The 23rd century type 1 in use in the 2260s incorporated a small flip-up sight and was fired by a trigger on the top front of the unit. Several versions of the type 2 phaser incorporated a type 1 phaser into their design. A 23rd century type 1 phaser did not possess sufficient power to harm a silicon-based lifeform such as a Horta. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") 24th century type-1s could be programmed to fire automatically at set intervals. (TNG: "The Game")Type 1 Phaser on Memory Alpha The settings for a Type 1 phaser are as follows: *Level: One **Setting: Light Stun **Discharge energy index: 15.75 for 0.25 seconds **SEM:NDF Ratio: Page 135.|group="N"}} Not Applicable **Damage index: 0 **Notes: Capable of stunning most base humanoids for approximately five minutes. Repeated exposure can cause reversible damage to Central Nervous System. According to Starfleet regulations all phasers must be stored at this setting. (TNG: "Aquiel"). Possesses enough force to break large urns.(TAS: "The Lorelei Signal") *Level:Two **Setting: Medium Stun **Discharge energy index: 45.30 for 0.75 second **SEM:NDF: Ratio Not Applicable **Damage index: 0 **Notes: Capable of stunning most base humanoids for approximately fifteen minutes and reliant beings for five minutes. Repeated exposure can cause low level irreversible damage to Central Nervous System. Structural materials not affected *Level: Three **Setting: Heavy Stun **Discharge energy index: 160.65 for 1.025 seconds **SEM:NDF Ratio: Not Applicable **Damage index: 1 **Notes: Capable of stunning most base humanoids for approximately one hour and reliant beings for fifteen minutes. Single discharge raises 1cc of liquid water by 100c. Significant Thermal Radiation levels experienced in structural samples. *Level: Four **Setting: Thermal Effects **Discharge energy index: 515.75 for 1.5 seconds **SEM:NDF: Ratio Not Applicable **Damage index: 3.5 **Notes: Extensive CNS damage and epidermal EM Trauma in base humanoids. Visible thermal shock in structural materials. Deep heat storage effects produced in metal alloys following discharges of more than five seconds. *Level: Five **Setting: Thermal Effects **Discharge energy index: 857.5 for 1.5 seconds **SEM:NDF Ratio: 250:1 **Damage index: 7 **Notes: Severe burn effects in humanoid tissue - deep layers will not char due to water content. Single personnel forcefields are penetrated after five seconds - large Away Team fields not affected *Level: Six **Setting: Disruption Effects **Discharge energy index: 2,700 for 1.75 seconds **SEM:NDF Ratio: 90:1 **Damage index: 15 **Notes: Organic tissue and structural materials exhibit comparable penetration and molecular damage effects, as higher energies cause matter to rapidly *Level: Seven **Setting: Disruption Effects **Discharge energy index: 4,900 for 1.75 seconds **SEM:NDF: Ratio 1:1 **Damage index: 50 **Notes: Death is immediate due to organic tissue damage resulting from widespread disruption effects. Capable of vaporizing noranium carbide alloy. (TNG: "The Vengeance Factor") *Level: Eight **Setting: Disruption Effects **Discharge energy index: 15,000 for 1.75 seconds **SEM:NDF Ratio: 1:3 **Damage index: 120 **Notes: Effects Cascading disruption results in vaporisation of humanoid organisms, due to 50% of affected matter transitioning out of the continuum. All unprotected matter is affected. Penetration varies according to depth/time. Maximum Setting for a Type 1 Phaser =Notes= =Sources= Category:Star Trek Category:Energy Projectile Weapons Category:Hand Weapons